User blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona
Ilona, also known as The Ultimate Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse or the Woman Upstairs, is the complete Embodiment of the Imoutoverse, and of all its abstract entities and is the true God of the Imoutoverse. It shares an existence with a popular Gravure idol and singer known as, Kimiko Shiratori, but has also appeared as other people. Even though it and the host share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power is noticeably different. She is also a second-hand goods seller and an equipment seller for students who live in Destiny City. Ilona masquerades as the final dungeon boss of Fennmont's Sheol Gate and goes by Illya while there. Background Ilona's true body resides in Dreamland within the Castle of Wonder where she is usually asleep and using her dreams to create new universes within the Imoutoverse. Ilona has always been curious about human feelings, emotions, and breasts. So she went to sleep and astral projected her mind into the 11th Dimension which is where her journey for breasts and begins. Appearance Ilona is a generously endowed young woman who has shoulder-length silvery-white hair and a gentle-looking face. When Ilona smiles, she often closes her eyes. Ilona is very tall and a full-bodied woman with killer curves that would seduce the purest of hearts. It is noted by many males that Ilona has a monumental bust. She usually wears a sheer white sundress that silhouettes her bewitchingly curvy body outline with trendy sandals. Personality Ilona is an extremely powerful being who detests the evil nature of the Bête Noire and Achlys. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent breasts fetish and perverted antics, she also has an extremely playful side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, however, she often comes across as aloof when being serious. Despite being the supreme deity of the Imoutoverse, Ilona is a friendly person, as seen by her teasing Yan Xianglian, and the advice she usually gives to Sherria. Ilona is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone...except for Huozai. She can also be somewhat mischievous. Ilona is carefree, filled with sexual energy, and usually frolicking, searching for her next lover. Powers Omnipotence Embodiment- Some higher essence, living somewhere "above". Even for local gods (gods of separate worlds-universes), this entity is incomprehensible and her will is unquestionably absolute. *Super RPG Maker Magic- Ilona can create a literally infinite number of multiverses and realities. She has dreamt up an infinite amount of universes with different physical laws without trying to. *Infinite Energy- Ilona's body produces a limitless supply of Godly Mana and Divine Ki that can never run out, however, she doesn't even need to use either. *Reality Overwriting- Even though Ilona usually plays the role of observer, if necessary, she can interfere to the real world. The spectrum of this intervention infinitely wide - from healing the sick and raising the dead, to a complete change of all events in the multiverse (the Imoutoverse). It is worth noting that each of these worlds-universes is probably a more complex object than our world, because she allows for the existence of local pockets of subspace. *Absolute Probability Manipulation- Ilona can make real any event in any world, no matter how unlikely it is. *Omniversal Event Manipulation- Ilona can influence the events occurring in any of the worlds. If necessary, can rollback all of the events in the multiverse (the Imoutoverse). *The Storyteller- If desired, Ilona can completely control the life of any creature in any world as if she is a writer, and this being is a character in her history. *Final Nemesis- If desired, Ilona can completely wipe out the existence of any creature in any world. *Omni-Gift- Ilona can give a tiny fraction of her power to any creature, which is enough to make this creature a god with near-unlimited powers. *Multiversal Embodiment- Ilona is the complete embodiment of the Imoutoverse and all of its alternate timelines, distorted dimensions, and unique concepts. *Power of Powers- Ilona can create any power she wishes, and bestow it upon whoever she sees fit. *Divine Warping Aura- Ilona's mere presence causes reality to twist, and brings time to a halt the longer she stays in one place. *Leitmotif- Her theme is omnipotent and inspires wondrous comebacks. Her theme beats all other themes and goes with everything no matter what. *Causality Transcendence- Ilona is able to continue to exist even after she "turn off" her reality and she transcends causality, and therefore is completely free from every axiom, law, rule, fate, predestination, etc. *Meta Shapeshifting- Ilona can take on any form that she wishes, however, she only takes on the form of an unbelievably curvaceous and bosomy adult film actress when not inhabiting a host. *The One Thousand Skills- Ilona is impossibly skilled at virtually everything, pulling perfect scores faster than the eye can follow. She can perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it once, within seconds. *Paragon- Ilona is perfect to the point of self-parody, possessing quadrillions of abilities, several of them of practically omnipotent scale. *Fairytale Princess Beauty- Ilona will always be beautiful, no matter what. *Miracle- A passive ability that grants Ilona the ability to heal all types of damage, strike incorporeal targets, ignore all defensive bonuses and resistances, and precognitive powers. When using this abilities her attacks cannot be blocked/stopped, deflected, countered, absorbed, reduced, negated, etc. and her defense cannot be penetrated, bypassed, broken through, removed, etc. *Recoil- If absolutely anyone "kills" Ilona, they lose all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). *Godly Left- Godly Left is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Ilona’s needs and the enemy that stands before her — ergo, Godly Left simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. *Omniscient Morality License- Ilona being the supreme creator of all things in the Imoutoverse, she is completely amoral, but still prefers to do what is right. *Game Over- She can condense all the stars in the Imoutoverse into a black hole that destroys everything even Totality. *Ultimate Observer- Decides who and what has the right to exist and what doesn't. *Unconditional Wish Granting- Ilona can grant any wish and all desires with no limitations that even the Ultimate Djinn could not, and are so powerful that the Ultimate Djinn could not undo it. *Trash them, bunnies: Ilona is able to summon up ten quadrillion cute bunnies, each one stated to be able to easily defeat a Great Witch Goddess like Alice, placing an individual cat at multiverse level. *Screw the Rules, I Do Whatever I Want- Ilona can completely ignore preset rules of a crossover battle match. So if speed is equalized for example, she'll literally keep her speed as it is right now, rather than stooping down to her slower foe's level. In addition, she decides the arena, and everything else that the crossover battle will have, regardless of the battle rules. No matter what her opponent's profile says about whatever HAX that they might have she just ignores it and uses it for herself while also preventing them from using said HAX. Ilona is exempt from rules that she doesn't want to follow. *Not Paying Attention- Ilona can hold out as long as she wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, or powerful the opponent attacking her is, she can simply talk about breasts and clothes while nothing happens to her at all. *Off-Screen Victory: No matter how powerful an opponent she's fighting, she simply starts the fight, then there's a cut to another character or event, and it cuts back with her lying over the defeated body of her opponent. This always works. ALWAYS. Ilona's Magic- Ilona can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of reality, destroying the basic components of the human world and temporarily deleting space and time. This magic destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Non-corporeal beings and Remnants of Darkness. Her magic's most notable ability is applying "violating" effects to her attacks, which counter conventional healing and can only be healed with Holy Magic. Abilities Ilona's physical characteristics- Being the supreme deity of the Imoutoverse, Ilona clearly has the physical characteristics to go along with the power. *Godly Speed: Ilona is able to easily move on an level of speed that allows her to cross trillions of multiverses in an instant and she has qualitative superiority over the the concepts of distance and time of the Imoutoverse. She is always faster than you no matter what you say or what your profile says even if your fast enough to break speed itself (even if absolute), she will continue to run faster than you, always absolutely faster than you, even if you have Absolute Speed. Even if you somehow immobilize her she will continue to move faster than you do because you are now immobile statue to her. *Godly Strength: Ilona transcends and controls all stories, including the realms & locations beyond all Dimensional and Conceptual Space. It lies in her nature to be at the top of all hierarchies of stories and the Imoutoverse. As such, even the likes of Eternity, Infinity and Death are just a part of her being. She is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined. She is and always will be stronger than her opponent enough to curbstomp them casually. Has moved creation at least twice on separate occasions. *Infinite Knowledge?: She is omniscient and possesses an immense knowledge of time, space, the Imoutoverse, and much about Other universes outside of the Imoutoverse, but has shown on a few occasions to have been caught off guard even with her omniscient powers by foes less intelligent than herself. This is most likely due to allowing herself to be out smarted. *Godly Durability: She has the ability to turn into various abstract concepts, from Immortality, to transcend to higher dimensions, and Non-Corporeal true nature make her difficult to kill, to the extent that she has survived for several tredecillion of years. No matter how over the top, god dang HAX, silly the attacks are, she will completely and absolutely no sell them. *Absolute Immortality: Can summon herself across all of creation making her impossible to kill. She cannot be destroyed, defeated, tied with, nor killed. No matter how freaking strong or how HAX you are. *Almighty Eyes: Ilona can nullify and steal absolutely every power that she can see with her all seeing eyes. Alternate Timeline Awareness- Ilona is aware of every single other infinite existence, possibility, impossibility, thought, unthinkable, imagination, and everything in between, and everything beyond. Illusion-Casting- Ilona can mentally communicate with her worshipers, transmitting her image at an inter-multidimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other being. Ultimate Immunity- Ilona has complete immunity to magical and psionic attacks on a conceptual level multiplied by infinity, which grants complete immunity to higher-dimensional magic and psionics. Psychic Powers- Ilona's host, Kimiko Shiratori, is a girl that has psychic abilities, including foresight, teleportation, telekinesis and Metapathy. Ultimate Guard- A passive ability that protects Ilona from powerful reality warping attacks. Spells Massive Cloning: Ilona is able to summon limitlessly infinte numbers of Ilonas that are all individually nearly as strong as she is. Rain of Pain: Ilona reaches her hand to the sky, and everything even the kitchen sink rain from the heavens. Indignation Judgement: A pillar of holy light is blasted from under the enemy's feet. Heaven's Judgement: Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against to Demons. Magic Eraser: A spell, which instantly destroys any magic. Also, destroys and items which created with a magic. Warp Hurricane: By disrupting the Threads of Totality, she can create devastating warp storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying universes, and more. Techniques Steal Special Attack -- Ilona steals her opponent's attack/technique, rendering them unable to use it. Chest Roar -- Ilona attacks the opponent with her boobs. It's strong enough to send her opponent flying far enough away. Nini -- Ilona falls asleep in a cute manner. Reality Hax -- Ilona is capable in an instant "turn off" the whole of reality, and then "turn" it back. Ilona's Wrath -- Ilona creates a celestial body that erases the entire Imoutoverse (infinite number of structures with infinite parallel, multi-dimensional universes within themselves) to absolute nothingness. Retcon -- Retconning in Ilona's book is retconning but infinitely better in absolutely everyway. She is even able to erase the likes of another Omnipotent, if only for a short moment. Endless Adaptation -- Ilona edits her profile mid battle so she can counter any threat, though she's foreseen it by now, so this is only in times of emergencies, and one thing to really consider is that this profile doesn't cover all of her, as not even the future wiki bio will be enough to cover what Ilona is capable of. Sexy Messiah -- Most powerful attack in her arsenal, directed toward all opponents. Golden Blaster -- Raising her right hand up in the air, Ilona starts to glow with a golden aura. She then concentrates her energy into her right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling her energy, she pulls the trigger, firing a "bullet" that penetrates through anything even meta-existence. Annihilation Punch -- A punch that destroys the enemies beyond the 11th dimensional plane of existence. Nullifying Dropkick -- A drop kick that is able to nullify invincibility and invulnerability boundlessly. Deadly Blast -- Ilona surrounds herself with impenetrable shields that blast everything in the vicinity. The blast is omnidirectional, and any opponent fires any of his or her attacks at Ilona's shield, it will deflect those attacks back to the opponent. Angst Slap -- A backhanded slap that creates the concept of self-hate in her enemies especially females. Waifu Punch -- Ilona uses her waifu powers to punch the enemy, and her punches knock out whatever she hits on contact. Males become infatuated with her if they are hit it. Ilona Kick -- Ilona jumps in the air, kicking the enemy in the face emitting a magical blast from her feet. In conjunction with a "You're 10,000 years too early" speech, this is unbeatable and unblockable. Bonus points if her theme is playing. Hax Punch -- She can one punch anything in existence and nonexistence as long as someone claims ownership to it and the person has a history. Weaknesses *Seemingly cannot fully comprehend the thoughts and actions made by humans. *Willing to compromise *Does not usually fight, especially if its someone or something that she finds cute. *Does not like slimy or gross things, she especially doesn't like greasy perverts. *Apparently doesn't have any real Weaknesses, BUT It is arguable whether or not if the Theory Of Narrative Causality is one of her weaknesses. Trivia *Ilona is a parody of Intentionally Overpower Omnipotent fictional characters. *Hates womanizers and harem kings *There is an order to the universe: Space, Time...Ilona. Just kidding Ilona comes first. *She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet